


Kickstart Drabbles

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Various drabbles various pairings.





	Kickstart Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Title: Cloudgazing  
Characters: Draco, Luna  
Prompt: Plausibility  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

Blades of grass tickled limbs as the two children lay side by side on the manicured lawns of Malfoy Manor, pale hair mingling as they gazed, whispering, at the clouds floating overhead.

"That one," the boy said imperiously, pointing at one formation. "That looks like a Snitch. You can't tell me it doesn't."

"Yes, Draco, I think you're right." The girl pointed to another cloud. "That one looks like a Wrackspurt."

"Father says there's no such thing," Draco scoffed. "I thought they were invisible."

"Usually," Luna agreed. "I can show you how to see them, though."

Draco smiled agreeably. "Okay."

 

Claiming

Title: Claiming  
Characters: Neville/Ginny  
Prompt: Smut  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Word Count: 100

Neville pulled the curtains surrounding the bed and cast a Silencing charm before turning back to his companion, insides twisting in nervous anticipation. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

Ginny smiled and reached for him, her lips soft against his own as they undressed, exploring every bit of exposed flesh with increased fervour. They couldn't get enough, kissing and touching, hands and lips learning what pleased the other by breathless cries.

She guided him into her, let him set the pace. It was over in a few frantic thrusts, but that was okay. She was his, now. Not Harry's.

 

Weasley Is Our King

Title: Weasley Is Our King  
Characters: Ron/Draco  
Prompt: Quidditch match  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 100

The jubilant crowds had dispersed, the players from both sides washed up, changed, and long since returned to the castle. Two people remained inside the Gryffindor changing room.

"Told you you'd regret it," Ron said, voice harsh as he thrust roughly into the slighter figure beneath him. "Told you! Now say it, Malfoy!"

Draco writhed as Ron pounded his cock into him, grunting as the pads Ron still wore abraded tender skin. "Fuck…you, Weasley…" he panted.

"Say it!" Ron reached around, fisting Draco's cock roughly, making him cry out.

"Weasley is my King," Draco whimpered, and Ron spilled into him.

 

Gryffindor Is...

Title: Gryffindor Is...  
Characters: Neville/Parvati  
Prompt: "The best thing about Gryffindors is...", smut  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Word Count: 100

_The best thing about Gryffindors is their courage…_

Everyone looks shocked when Neville marches up to Parvati and asks if she'll go to Hogsmeade with him. She says yes.

_… their bravery in the face of opposition…_

Parvati defends her relationship in the weeks and months to come. Neville is wonderful, in every way that truly matters, she declares furiously to Lavender. Lavender doesn't believe her.

_…their idealism…_

"Never leave me," Parvati whispers as Neville comes deep inside her, his breathing rough, his hands gentle.

"I won't," Neville promises, kissing her mouth, her breasts, and Parvati smiles.

_…that goodness exists...._

 

Unexpected

Title: Unexpected  
Characters: Draco/Ginny  
Prompt: Run-in in the corridor  
Rating: G/PG  
Word Count: 100

Ginny turned a corner, nearly tripping over a crouching student scrambling for spilled books and scattered quills from his torn bookbag. She almost offered to help until she recognised the silver-gilt hair.

"Parkinson finally give you your comeuppance?" she asked sweetly, leaning against the wall, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Sod off," Malfoy snarled. He rose onto his knees, a book clutched to his chest.

Ginny knelt, meeting grey eyes. Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose before standing once more.

"I like you on your knees." She walked away, grinning at the memory of speechless shock.

 

Chicken Soup

Title: Chicken Soup  
Characters: Neville/Luna  
Prompt: Sick  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

Luna tiptoed into the room, carrying the lunch tray carefully. She didn't want to spill anything and draw Sticklebugs into her nice clean house.

Neville stirred when she sat down on the edge of the bed, resting a cool hand against his fever-flushed cheek. "I made lunch," she said brightly. "Feed a cold and starve a fever. Or is it the other way around? I can never remember."

"What is it?" Neville sat up.

"Chicken soup!" Luna fed him a spoonful with tender care.

"Garlic…" he choked, grabbing the teacup. "How much?"

Luna blinked. "All of it, of course. Why?"

 

Splendour in the Leaves

Title: Splendour in the Leaves  
Characters: Charlie/Hermione  
Prompt: Autumn leaves  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Word Count: 100

Giggling, Hermione pulled Charlie atop her, his added weight pressing her more deeply into the pile of autumn leaves. She inhaled their woodsy, smoky aroma, smiling up at Charlie, whose eyes perfectly matched the blue October sky.

"Look at you," he said. "I can think of much better places to hibernate."

"I'm sure you can," she replied, holding a flame-coloured leaf to his hair. "It wouldn't be nearly as much fun, though."

"Oh, really?" Charlie kissed her, and she pulled him more tightly against her, lips seeking and finding his.

"Just wait; I'll prove it," she whispered, arching into him.

 

Pound

Title: Pound  
Characters: Marcus/Katie  
Prompt: Post-Hogwarts public sex  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 100

"We'll be seen!" Marcus hissed, his voice barely audible over the club's throbbing music.

Katie leaned back, feeling the wall's vibration move through her body. Her fingers wove through Marcus' hair, tugging him down for a fierce kiss. "Let them," she said. "The skirt should hide most of it."

She unzipped his trousers with one hand, freeing his erection long enough to sheathe it within her. Her leg slid along his, wrapping around him, arms clinging to his shoulders.

He thrust into her, breath hot on her neck, and Katie let Marcus' and the music's combined pounding sweep her away.

 

Tidings

Title: Tidings  
Characters: Neville/Ginny, Harry  
Prompt: Engagement not their own  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100

"Neville! Ginny! Wait up a moment!"

They looked away from the Quality Quidditch Supplies display window to see Harry making his way toward them. Ginny didn't think she had ever seen Harry look so happy.

Neville smiled as Harry shook his hand. "It's been awhile," he said. "How have you been?"

"Never better," Harry replied. "I'm getting married. Susan Bones, remember her? We've set a date for this fall. You have to come, both of you!"

"Of course we'll come. Congratulations!" Neville clapped Harry's shoulder. "Owl us with the invitation, won't you?"

Ginny smiled, wondering when Neville would ask her.


End file.
